gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cloth Statue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gunslinger Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flanca page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonraker-6 (Talk) 23:24, March 3, 2011 Can you upload the rest of the pics in this series? I was wondering if you could upload the rest of the character pictures that are in the same style as Flanca's (from il Teatrino, where the portraits on the right, and the full character is on the left). The Gunslinger Girl Wiki is fairly new and we need new editors like you to return. Feel welcome to continue contributing and invite others to check us out as well. Moonraker-6 17:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ill see what I can do do you want them just uploaded on the wiki or do you want me to add them to the character pages?Cloth Statue 12:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: If you could upload them and put them on the appropriate pages that would be great. Mid page on the left side would be good. Check out Triela's bio for the standard look I'm going for. Moonraker-6 17:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ill get started as soon as I can I was able to get a hold on pretty much everyone except for the Beatrice fratello and the other SWA agents (a.k.a the non-handlers), Ill upload Pinocchio, Franco, and Christiano to the wiki so when we write their pages we have them ready to go okay? also for the character pages such as triela and henrietta's would you like me to replace the one there on the mid left with the ones you asked me for? Ill wait for your go on the ones like those but Ill start working on the ones without.Cloth Statue 13:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks for your feedback. Yes, they can replace the existing mid-level pics. When you make reference to Season One or Season Two, can you place brackets like these around the phrase, so it links to the Season pages when I write them? Thx. :::: BTW, check out the new About page for ideas on what other work needs doing. Moonraker-6 21:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, no problem, Ill go fix those. btw how many active editors do we have on here? (just wondering) also I forgot about Marco Ill put his pic up to. Ill be sure to check the page and add to the wikia if I can. Cloth Statue 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, besides the admin (that's me), there's Fallschirmjager, and you. So that would be just the three of us, and an anonymous contributor who wrote Flanca's page and then disappeared. Before I took over the page in November, we had Gunner, Fratella, Skipperdoo32 and Sxerks, but they've all vanished despite written invitations to return. They gave up prior to my joining because the last admin abandoned the site sometime in February of 2010. Moonraker-6 23:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : : well if were looking for more editors I would start with posting on cyborg central (the GSG forum) asking for help. There must be someone their who would be happy to help.Cloth Statue 23:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Finally we got another contributer on here. I was getting tired of Moonraker and me doing everything.Fallschirmjager 02:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I feel like its about time we did this manga/anime some justice and give it a wiki it deserves.Cloth Statue 23:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Subheadings Not exactly sure what you mean by subheadings -- perhaps you mean the larger text with heading titles, that appear in the articles? Those can be made by surrounding the line of text with " " at the beginning and end, or by selecting Heading 2 from the drop down menu on the top left when you're editing. As standard headings, I haven't any plan yet. Just do anything you want, and I may modify them later. BTW, cyborg central is fantastic. I had no idea there was such a large community of fans out there. Moonraker-6 23:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hey Cloth Statue. Good to see you again. I will be returning to the wiki soon, probably early next week. Until then, the other guys Fallschirmjager and Caek are working on dictionary items, infobox syntax, and episode summaries. Maybe they need some help? Thanks! Moonraker-6 18:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)